A liquid crystal display device used in a television receiver generally has a liquid crystal panel and a backlight unit arranged behind the liquid crystal panel. A known backlight unit includes lamps such as cold cathode tubes (discharge tubes), a chassis for housing the lamps and an inverter for driving the lamps. Such a backlight unit is disclosed in Patent Document 1.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2006-351527